


Pangungulila

by hindi_pasisiil



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindi_pasisiil/pseuds/hindi_pasisiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliana finds company in a box full of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pangungulila

Napabuntong-hininga ang ginang, nakatanaw sa labas habang nakasandal sa pintuan at naghahanap ng silweta ng isang paparating mula sa dulo na abot ng kanyang tanaw.

Ang balingkinitang si Juliana Piqueras, nakatindig na parang isang sundalong naka-alisto sa pagdating ng Koronel.

Maraming nagtataka sa bayan ng Alcala ang pananatiling Piqueras ng kaniyang ngalan. Ang hindi nila alam ay pinili ito ng maybahay. Hindi siya ari-arian na pagpapasahan ng mga pamilya. At nakumbinsi niya ang kaniyang asawa na kapantay lamang ni Eba si Adan.

  


_"Hold the fort,"_ bilin ng asawa sa kanya noong huli nilang pagkikita.

  


Sinubukan pa niyang kumbinsihin si Paco na sumama silang mag-anak at manatili sa bahay nila sa Maynila upang mas malapit sila sa isa't isa. Ngunit desidido kung desidido ang Koronel.

  


_"Mas ligtas kayo rito sa Norte,"_ sabi niya, at kung mapapanatag ang loob ni Paco ay sumunod ang ginang. 

  


Napangiti siya nang maalala ang mga tunog at gawi ng kanyang Paco: ang matatas nito Kastila na paminsan ay nahahaluan ng mga katagang Ingles, ang pagsabi niya ng "Ay-ayaten ka" sa boses nitong parang dagat na humahampas sa dalampasigan sa umaga, o pagsuway sa mga anak sa boses na tila kulog sa tuwing umuulan.

Seryoso, lalo na pagdating sa responsibilidad, ngunit may lambing na nagkukubli sa matipuno niyang kaimbabawan.

  


Sa tanghaling tapat ay umiihip ang hanging iniimbita ng malalaking bintanang capiz papaloob sa bahay ng Piqueras-Roman.

Iniimbita rin nila ang mga sabik na tinig ni Juan at Carmen na nakikipaglaro kay nanang.

Umalis lamang ang ginang sa kanyang pagkakapako sa pintuan upang takpan ang tinanghalian nila kani-kanina lang - ang paborito ni Paco na tuyong may kamatis at longaniza mula sa Vigan.

Lahat ng pinggan ay nasa lababo na, liban sa isa.

Dahil anumang oras ay maaaring umuwi ang Koronel.

_Bukas,_ sambit ni Juliana sa sarili habang tinatakpan ang ulam at kanin, _siguro ay bukas._

At binalikan niya ang mga pinggan at kubyertos sa kanilang kusina para hugasan ang mga ito.

  


Habang abala sa gawain ay pinilit niyang ilihis ang isip patungo sa mga putaheng ihahanda nila ni nanang sa kaarawan ni Carmen bukas.

Bitbit pa rin ng hangin ang matitining na boses ng mga bata at naalala niya ang pagbitibit ng hanging ito sa mga yabag ng mga paa ng kabayo, na susundan ng "Nakauwi na ako" sa tonong nahihiya, nananabik, nanunukso.

Sasalubungin si Paco ng kanyang mga supling, na sinusundan ni Juliana kasama si nanang. Lahat ay tuwang tuwa, 'di bale nang walang pasalubong mula sa kung saang parte ng Pilipinas nanggaling ang Koronel; ang pinakamatamis na pasalubong ay siya - siyang buhay at hindi nakasilid sa kabaong na tinatakpan ng bandila.

Matapos niyang ibalik ang mga pinggan at kubyertos sa aparador ay nagretiro si Juliana sa kanilang silid.

Ipininid niya ang pinto kasama ang mga tinig ng kanyang mga kasama.

Pagkaupo sa kama ay iniangat niyang marahan ang unan ni Paco sa bahaging hindi nagagalaw, walang kusot, parang ang rayadillo ng Koronel.

Sa ilalim ng unan ay isang maliit na kahong regalo pa ng kanyang asawa mula Hong Kong, na kolonya pa rin ng Britanya, nang sila ay binata at dalaga pa.

Ito ay kanyang kinuha at marahang binuksan ang kahong puno ng mga nakatuping sulat mula noong silang dalawa ay nagliligawan pa lamang.

  


Noong una'y selosa ang ginang. Mas matindi pa sa babae ang kahati niya sa puso ng lalaking iniibig niya - isang konsepto na pursigidong sinusuyo ng ni Paco: ang Pilipinas bilang isang malayang bayan.

_Nauna ako sa iyo, Pining,_ pabiro niyang bulong sa isang konseptong natutuhan niya na ring mahalin.

At wala namang nagbago sa pagmamahal at pagsuyo ni Paco sa kanya, habang iniisa-isa niya ang mga sulat.

Kung may nagbago man ay mas tumindi ang apoy at pag-iintindi, na minsan kahit ilang salita ay sapat na kung hindi lamang sila magkalayo.

Minsan parang wala na ngang pamilya ang Koronel, natawa ang ginang, walang pag-iimbot sa bayan.

Ngunit puno pa rin ng pag-aalala ang mga sulat ng Koronel at hindi ito nakakalimot. Halos hindi nawawala ang tanong na kung nagkakasakit ba si Juan o si Carmen, kung kumakain ba sila ni nanang sa oras, kung nakakatulog ba siya kahit hindi sila magkasama ngayon sa katahimikan ng Norte.

Hindi rin nawawala ang mga paalala niyang isarang maigi ang mga pinto at bintana, at kung saan nakatago ang baril at balisong na iniwan niya.

At kahit napapaligiran ng nakakamanhid na kamatayan, hindi pa rin kapos ang mga sulat ni Paco sa paglalambing.

Binibihisan ng kanyang mga salita ang bawat papel na kanyang pinapadala, paris ng isang dalagang kapag siya ay tinahian ng napakagarang saya sa araw na ihahatid siya ng kanyang magulang sa lalaking naghihintay sa kanya sa altar.

Habang tumatagal, pansin ni Juliana, mas nagiging makata ang asawa.

  


_"Baka marami kang nililigawang magagandang dalaga sa Bagbag kaya nasasanay ka,"_ biro niya sa isang liham.

  


Ngunit sa sumunod na liham ay seryosong sumagot si Paco na nahahawa lang siya sa Heneral at pinuno ng mga salitang nagbibigay ng katiyakang siya lamang ang uuwian nito.

At ilang araw matapos noon ay umuwi ang Koronel, ang mukha niya'y kalmado at talo pa ang bato sa pilit nitong pagkubli sa labis na pag-aalala sa dinaramdam ni Juliana.

Madali niyang hinubad ang kanyang sumbrero nang salubungin ng ginang at ang una niyang mga salita ay hindi ang nakauwi na siya datapwat ay isang reserbadong _"Kumusta ka?"_ ngunit sabay yakap nang napakahigpit at parang wala nang bukas sabay halik sa noo ng asawa.

_"Hindi kita pinagdududahan. Pinagkakatiwalaan kita,"_ ang tanging nasabi ng gulat na Juliana. Natatawa niyang dinagdag, _"ito, kahit kailan hindi mabiro."_

Nangiti na lang din ang Paco at napakamot sa kaniyang ulo, bago agawin ng kanilang mga tuwang-tuwang supling ang kanilang atensyon sa isa't isa.

  


Inamoy muna ni Juliana ang huling sulat ni Paco, naghahanap ng kahit kaunting bakas ng kanyang irog.

Dinampi niya rin ito sa kanyang labi.

  


_**[flashback]** _

  


Ilang araw na ring walang pinapadalang telegrama ang Koronel. Nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay habang hawak ang panulat, parang batang natututo pa lamang magsulat.

Umalik-ik ang Kapitan na nakaupo sa kabilang dulo ng hapag-kainan at tinatapos ang tanghaliang isda at bagoong bago sila bumyahe pa-Nueva Ecija.

"Nalimutan mo na atang humawak ng panulat, Paco," biro ng binatang Kapitan na si Eduardo Rusca.

Ngumiti lamang ang Koronel sa kausap, batid sa tagal ng pagsasama nila sa digmaan na mas pampagaan ito ng dibdib kaysa biro.

"Kakahawak ng baril," kanyang sagot.

"Darating din ang bukang-liwayway," sambit ng Kapitan habang inuubos ang pananghalian, "Hindi man natin maratnan."

Napaisip saglit ang Koronel bago sumagot muli, "Siyang tunay."

At bumalik siya sa pagsulat.

  


_Malapit na akong umuwi. Ipagpatawad mo ang matagal nating 'di pag-uusap._

  


Humingi pa rin siya ng patawad kahit na alam niyang maiintindihan naman siya ni Juliana — tulad ng paminsan-minsang pagpapaliban niya ng kanilang pagkikita noon dahil kinailangan niyang asikasuhin ang negosyo ng pamilya, ang mga pangakong magbabakasyon sila sa Europa bago sumapit ang giyera, ang pagsanib niya sa cabalyeryang Kastila at ang pagsama niya sa sandatahang lakas ng Republika, ang mga buwang wala siya sa tabi ng naglilihing asawa at nang ipanganak ang kanilang panganay na si Juan.

Walang oras magkait ng lambing, ibinuhos ng Koronel ang damdamin sa papel na parang kayang dalhin ng tinta ang bigat ng kanyang pagmamahal at pangungulila.

  


_Kumusta ang bunso? Malapit na ang kanyang kaarawan, sigurado akong lumalaki siyang wangis ng kanyang ina - singganda, sintalino, at sintapang. Babawi ako sa ating munting Paco at Juliana, maghintay ka lamang._

  


_Huwag kang masyadong mag-alala, ako'y palaging nag-iingat. Nasa isip ko pa rin kayo, isa-isa kong naaalala ang inyong mga mukha sa segundong maharap sa panganib._

  


_Kayo ang bumubuhay sa akin, ang aking dahilan upang lumaban para manatiling buhay at lumaban kahit mamatay dahil alam kong may uuwian ako - ikaw._

  


Napahinto siya nang tumayo sa kinauupuan ang kasamang Kapitan.

"Tawagin ko na ang Heneral?" aniyang ngumunguya pa ng nganga at tumango ang Koronel.

Nakita niyang nakahanda na ang eskolta at ang mga kabayo nang sundan ng kanyang mata si Rusca papalabas.

Kailangan na niyang tapusin ang liham.

  


_Nais na kitang mayakap. Hindi ko kaya kung wala ka._

  


_At alam kong ganun ka rin sa akin. Kung hindi ka man makatulog habang wala ako sa iyong piling, tandaan mong mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Juliana, kayo ni nanang at ang ating mga anak._

  


Nilagdaan at tiniklop niyang marahan ang liham, sinuot ang sumbrero at naghanda nang pumunta sa Cabanatuan.


End file.
